The present invention relates to improvements in machines for treating the internal surfaces of buckets, pails, kettles or other hollow bowl-shaped bodies, especially to machines for washing the internal surfaces of such hollow bodies by means of brushes in the presence of a liquid.
It is already known to wash the internal surfaces of hollow bowl-shaped bodies by means of rotating brushes. The body to be washed or cleaned is placed into a housing so that its internal surface is in the range of the rotating brush. A drawback of presently known washing machines is that their conversion for treatment of differently dimensioned and/or configurated hollow bodies requires too much time and that the range of adjustments (this involves replacement of smaller brushes with larger brushes or vice versa) is rather narrow.